Sonny
This is sooo '''unresolving'. You have absolutely NO INTENTIONS '''of winning. Which makes me the '''Ultimate Victor! -Sonny to Cinnamon Apple'' Sonny is the sarcastic one of the group. He is also the brains of the group, and the constant warning. Sonny spends most of his time reading books and usually not paying attention to what the others have to say. Bonuses Health-95% Energy-89% Attack-37% Defense-81% Stamina-73% Special-94% Nitro-50% Melee-56% Speed-53% Other-32% Highest Bonus: Special Relationships Sibling Rivalry Sonny-Rats:Although Sonny and Rats are the only two siblings in their family (besides Gaxty, of course), they really don't get along that well. Sonny is always throwing sarcastic remarks at Rats. Sonny-Gaxty: Whenever Sonny sees Gaxty, he gets very nervous because: a. Gaxty is taller and older than Sonny and Rats. Gaxty keeps on going on space adventures, so Sonny is not used to him being around. Love Sonny-Cinnamon Apple: Since Sonny and Cinnamon Apple are not sibling-bred related, it could be a possibility that they like each other Sonny and Cinnamon Apple talk to each other more than they talk to any other member of the group. Also, when they get too close to each other (as if they were about to kiss), their cheeks get red; and one time Sonny lightly lifted Cinnamon Apple's chin and then whispered in her ear, "Love you!" Then he kissed her on the cheek and Cinnamon Apple was blushing bright red. Friends Sonny-Cinnamon Apple: Sonny and Cinnamon Apple also act as friends. They sometimes start regular, friendly, conversations as if they knew each other (not boyfriend-girlfriend conversations that they start when the others aren't looking). They also are identified as friends when they team up in order to fight an evil force of some sort. Sonny-Boohbah: Sonny and Boohbah act like best friends towards each other. Both of them have similar personalities, except one has more social skills and more determination than the other. Sonny-KeonF: Sonny and KeonF are like brothers (they both argue a whole lot) and they often agree on almost all of the same things. They even have similar favorite colors! Later on, it is revealed that Sonny and KeonF are cousins. Rivals Sonny-Cinnamon Apple: Sonny and Cinnamon Apple are great rivals. Sonny envies Cinnamon Apple because she is smarter than he would ever be; and Cinnamon Apple thinks Sonny is a bighead. Sonny-Leone: Sonny and Leone are rivals. They look alike, except they have different personalities; that's why they hate each other so much. Leone ridicules Sonny by talking about Sonny and Cinnamon Apple's, so-called, "relationship" with each other. Sonny ridicules Leone by talking about Leone's, so-called, "pure sorriness" when on the battlefield. Sonny-Nego: Sonny doesn't try to, but he has to fight back whenever Nego tries to fight him. Plus, Sonny and Nego have similar personalities, so they would be perfect rivals. In one episode, Nego was boasting about his melee (again) and Sonny started making sarcastic comments about Nego's, so-called, "unsurpassable strength". Soon, Nego got tired of this and the disagreement turned into an argument; then a fight. At first, Sonny had the upper hand, but then Nego unleashed his full strength and won! Sonny-Xxmischaxx: Sonny and Xxmischaxx have the most friendly yet most silent relationship between each other. In one episode, Sonny challenged Xxmischaxx to a duel. He accepted it. Sonny won. After that, the two rivals turned their backs against each other and never talked to each other for the rest of the episode. Sonny-KeonF: Sonny and KeonF are rivals because they both have similar favorite colors. Sonny thinks purple is better than indigo. But KeonF thinks indigo is better than purple. So they are rivals and act the same way to each other as Sonny does to Cinnamon Apple; except Sonny has a closer relationship with Cinnamon Apple than he does with KeonF. Enemies Sonny-Gaxty: At 1st, Sonny thought he could trust Gaxty. But then, when he figured out that he was part of a terrible organization. As older and younger brothers, they are archnemesises as well. Alteregos/Subconciousnesses n/a Attacks 1. Reverse Counter- This allows Sonny to unleash the counterability in him. 2. Pop Power- When the going gets tough, Sonny uses this attack in order to protect himself from invaders; it also gives him an advantage over the enemy. 3. Super Cannon- He uses this attack very often. Although its a "normal attack", it's still pretty powerful. 4. B-Power- This is the ULTIMATE attack to finish off the enemy! 5. Magic Strike- In this one, he jumps in the air, then unleashes a magic force targeted right at the center of the earth, burning through the core. 6. Levitation Strike- In this one, Sonny telekinetically lifts up both himself and the opponent; defying the Laws of Gravity. Then he unleashes multiple purple balls of energy all targeted at the opponent, destroying the opponent's mind. 7. Double Power- This is when Sonny and Cinnamon Apple join forces and generate purple and green energy (but this attack is only used in case of emergencies). 8. Durability Restoration- This is one of Sonny's rarest attacks because his goal is to restore his durability. The reason?: Sonny needs to restore his durability because, this is hard to believe, but actually Sonny is mentally weak and if he doesn't restore his durability, it could be the end of his life. If he uses this attack, then he will have all his durability back and may have a few more years to live. Category:Middle-class avatars Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Underestimated avatars